


через вселенные.

by lykretsiya



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: об альтернативных версиях, прошедшем мимо геноциде и смекалочке, которой мужчины награждены не были.





	через вселенные.

Сам факт существования Пиздец Злого Дэдпула вызывает у Ванды Уилсон с Земли-3010 когнитивный диссонанс, ведь не бывает тени без света, что наталкивает на мысль о существовании Доброго Дэдпула, но Добрый Дэдпул — абсолютный оксюморон, хотя она, разумеется, милашка, но также она не может быть Добрым Дэдпулом, потому что она уже не очень добрая Леди Дэдпул, и вот тут всё должно бы перевернуться с ног на голову, если бы не одна незначительная деталь: Ванде Уилсон плевать на всех остальных Дэдпулов и на их грядущий геноцид. Плевать точно так же, как и всем остальным Дэдпулам плевать на неё и её возможную смерть, потому что во всех вселенных не найдётся никого, кто бы ненавидела Ванду Уилсон сильнее, чем она сама, а Ванда Уилсон — это Дэдпул с титьками, как и Дэдпул — это Ванда Уилсон без титек, понимаете? 

А Ванде Уилсон насрать на саму себя, исключая одну единственную версию — ту себя, в воплощении которой она собирается свалить во вселенную, где никакой Ванды Уилсон и уж тем более Леди Дэдпул никогда не было, нет и не будет. 

Также Ванда Уилсон и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы прекратить геноцид Дэдпулов.

И напоследок: Ванда Уилсон не собирается никого спасать, потому что она не врёт самой себе.

Вот в чём прелесть параллельных вселенных: их не сосчитать, потому что любое действие несёт за собой неисчислимое количество последствий, приводящих к неисчислимому количеству последствий неисчислимого количества последствий неисчислимого количества действий и так далее — ну, вы поняли. Так что Ванда считает, что есть как минимум с десяток вселенных, где Ванда Уилсон — или Уэйд Уилсон — никогда не рождалась, или умерла до, во время или после экспериментов, или умерла на войне, или умерла на задании; короче, Ванде Уилсон нужна вселенная, где её не будет, чтобы стать Вандой Уилсон этой вселенной.

_Разве это не гениально?_

**Нет.**

_О, просто признай это._

Пиздец Злой Дэдпул не будет просматривать все существующие параллельные вселенные — потому что не во всех есть Дэдпулы и потому что это как искать несуществующую иголку в стоге сена, так что нужно просто стать этой иголкой, а не существовать Ванда умеет — как минимум на Земле-3010 в живых она не числится ещё с поступления на службу, поэтому и жетона смертницы у неё никогда не было; что мертво — умереть не может, и нет, никаких шуток про Смерть и Таноса, исключительно отсылка.

Короче: Ванде Уилсон срочно нужен Кейбл. У этого говнюка по-любому есть какая-нибудь штука для путешествий сквозь время и пространство. 

*

У Кейбла, разумеется, есть — Ванда нарекает это устройство Штука, С Помощью Которой Я Свалю, — но Кейбл не хочет делиться, и Ванде приходится идти на крайние меры. Ванда не занимается воровством на постоянке, но прямо сейчас от Штуки, С Помощью Которой Она Свалит буквально зависит жизнь версии Дэдпула, на которую ей наплевать меньше всего, поэтому прости, Кейбл, хотя Ванда, конечно же, ни секунды не заботится о том, обидится Кейбл или нет, потому что больше, чем на саму себя, Ванде Уилсон насрать только на всех остальных людей.

Штука, С Помощью Которой Она Свалит — это обычный браслет, точнее — не совсем обычный, но Ванда честно ожидает большего, ведь это избито и уже было в 'Докторе Кто'. К тому же он действует как двигатель на невероятностной тяге, которому невозможно задать направление, из 'Автостопом по галактике', и Ванду это бесит; неужели хоть раз нельзя сделать что-то простое и понятное, без всей этой киношной херни, господи, какая же херовая эта Земля-3010.

Ванда Уилсон сваливает, зайчики, разбирайтесь с геноцидом Дэдпулов как хотите, и никто не будет подрываться вместе кораблём, не-а, никакого геройства и самопожертвования. Ванда Уилсон не подписывалась на это дерьмо — хотя, конечно, если будут снимать фильм, а на главную роль возьмут Алисию Дебнем-Кери или Дженнифер Моррисон...

Ой, а вот Кейбл! Судя по его выражению лица, Ванде пиздец, если он её догонит. 

_Но он же не догонит!_

*

Ванду швыряет прямиком в фонтан — и это просто отвратительно, вы хоть раз пытались ходить в насквозь мокром спандексе? Мозоли будут как минимум на заднице, как максимум — везде, и никакая регенерация этому не помешает, потому что ни одна мутация не рассчитана на бытовуху. Роб Лайфилд, как насчёт пересмотреть свои взгляды на супергеройские костюмы? О, даже Дэдпул ненавидит свой костюм, и это медицинский факт.

Ванда выбирается из фонтана, попутно отмечая, что всё её боевое снаряжение либо промокло, либо помялось от удара об дно фонтана, и это ещё один досадный минус, потому что в этой вселенной у Ванды нет знакомых, а пытаться купить оружие там, где у тебя нет даже мелкого драгдиллера на побегушках — пустая трата времени. И теперь Ванде нужен мелкий драгдиллер — потому что из возможных двадцати девяти путей к нелегальному оружейному складу без надобности раскрывать свою личность в другой вселенной и подвергать себя опасности под кодовым название Пиздец Злой Дэдпул этот является самым простым и быстрым. Возможно, ей даже не придётся никого убивать, но это уже как пойдёт. 

_Но для начала тако!_

Если хотите почитать серьёзное произведение о параллельных мирах с налётом триллера и драмы, то вам не сюда, здесь у нас Ванда Уилсон, вытряхивающая себя из мокрого супергеройского костюма, чтобы переодеться в более-менее повседневные шмотки (тоже, сука, мокрые), чтобы купить тако в ближайшей забегаловке и пойти искать мелкого драгдиллера. Капитана Америку с таким сюжетом не пропустила бы цензура, потому что это издевательство над символом Америки, но Ванда Уилсон не является ничьим символом, смекаете? 

Ванде Уилсон можно всё. 

И, чёрт возьми, она выжмет из этого все соки. 

*

Чтобы найти квартиру, которую можно засрать и не получить нагоняй, обзавестись работой, где работодателю плевать на то, что Ванда выглядит как побывавший в соковыжималке апельсин, и найти драгдиллера, который при встрече с ней надудит в штаны, требуется всего три часа и два с половиной тако — это всё природная харизма, не иначе; хотя это же Бруклин — здесь все так выглядят, было бы странно, если бы не сработало. А потом над головой Ванды пролетает Человек-Паук — вполне себе живой Человек-Паук в своём нелепом красно-синем трико, который должен был быть убит одним из Дэдпулов без очаровательной улыбки Ванды и её животного магнетизма. 

И ещё один. 

И ещё один. 

И ещё... одна? 

_Оу._

**Оу.**

Эта вселенная начинает нравиться Ванде всё больше и больше, определённо. 

Гвен-Паук — это вам не дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук, а костюм у неё не красно-синий и безвкусный, а чёрно-бело-розовый и безумно стильный. 

Да здравствует чудесный новый мир! 

_Интересно, Гвен захочет поцеловать Существо в бегах?_

**Однозначно нет.**

_Да ну тебя._

*

Ванда устраивает небольшую катастрофу — поджигает один из многочисленных магазинчиков в центре и остаётся внутри, предварительно выгнав оттуда всех посетителей и работников. Первым на помощь прилетает Человек-Паук в красно-чёрном, и Ванда в бешенстве выпроваживает его через окно, потому что _какого чёрта ты припёрся, я не хочу с тобой на свидание, исчезни_. Потом один из красно-синих. Потом нуарный. Человека-Паука 1602 Ванда закидывает тухлыми консервами. 

И наконец приходит она — Гвен, имя которой Ванда, разумеется, не знает, но она же видит белые прямоугольники авторских объяснений, а её супергеройское имя не слишком пытается в сокрытие личности. 

Гвен-Паук двигается изящно и легко, и Ванда безвольно висит у неё на руках, изображая пострадавшую в пожаре. Когда Гвен кладёт её на тротуар на противоположной стороне дороги, а пожарные уже вовсю тушат горящий магазин, Гвен стягивает с Ванды капюшон толстовки. 

— О господи! — Гвен прижимает руку в белой перчатке костюма к лицу. — Вам срочно нужно в больницу, мэм! 

Ванда смеётся и ударяется затылком об асфальт тротуара. Гвен склоняет голову к плечу, складки белого капюшона собираются на её шее. 

— Это всего лишь моё лицо, милая, — отмахивается Ванда, опираясь на локоть и кладя голову на ладонь; нарисуй меня как одну из своих французских девиц, Гвен. — Знаешь Росомаху? 

Гвен растерянно мотает головой. К пожарным подбегает нуарный человек-паук. 

Возможно, Ванде везёт настолько, что в этой вселенной вообще не существует Оружия Икс и Росомахи; возможно, это лучшая вселенная из всех существующих, потому что Росомаха — тот ещё кусок говна во всех проявлениях, а вы все знаете, почему Ванду зовут Леди Дэдпул. 

— Оу, — Ванда садится и отряхивает несуществующую пыль с колен. — Ну, если коротко: мне немного не свезло, хотя другим свезло ещё меньше, ведь у них нет моего бесконечного очарования. Но они всё равно скоро все умрут, так что это ничего. Кстати, меня зовут Ванда. Знаешь про альтернативные версии себя?

Гвен оборачивается на скачущего вокруг пожарных нуарного Человека-Паука. 

— Да-да, примерно так же, только я — единственная существующая версия самой себя, которая сбежала в другую вселенную от геноцида, потому что у всех остальных на это не хватило мозгов. 

— Кхм, — Гвен поднимается на ноги и протягивает Ванде руку, которую та с радостью принимает, — я Гвен. Гвен-Паук.

— Было бы странно, если бы тебя звали ЭмДжей, милая, хотя порой таблички и правда могут соврать.

**О, не выделывайся.**

_Да ладно тебе._

**Заткнись.**

Гвен непонимающе хлопает глазами — своими большими голубыми-голубыми глазами, цветом напоминающими мо...

_Мы внезапно стали романтическим лесбийским фанфиком?_

**Мы и до этого им были.**

_Оу._

— Гвен, тыковка, насколько сильно тебе противна мысль о поцелуе с Существом по шкале от одного до десяти? 

**Одиннадцать.**

*

Пиздец Злой Дэдпул оказывается той ещё занозой в мягких французских булках и чуть более прогматичным, чем думает Ванда изначально, и да — это проблематично, потому что Гвен пьёт свой моккачино, пока Ванда прячется в туалете и обдумывает план побега, не включающий в себя перестрелку, трупы и испорченное свидание. Из тридцати четырёх возможных путей отхода отпадают сразу семнадцать, и это удручает. 

**Поножовщину устраивать тоже не очень.**

Двадцать семь. 

_Собой мы жертвовать тоже не будем._

Тридцать два. 

В местном Щ.И.Т.е о Ванде не знают, местные Мстители (кроме, может, Старка) понятия не имеют о её существовании, местный Смотритель вообще чувак со зрением минус восемь, но Пиздец Злой Дэдпул всё равно оказывается здесь, а Гвен о нём ни сном ни духом и спокойно крутит ленту в твиттере, пока Ванда распугивает посетительниц, наворачивая круги по женскому туалету. 

Как Ванда узнаёт о том, что Пиздец Злой Дэдпул пришёл по её душу? О, всё просто: белые таблички и флэшбэки. Ванда далеко не дура и умеет читать между строк, к тому же какой романтический лесбийский фанфик без фрика-убийцы из параллельной вселенной, жаждущего геноцида? Хотя, возможно, у Ванды слегка иное представление о канонах жанра. 

Правду ли говорят о магии макияжа, способной изменить лицо до неузнаваемости? 

Это, кстати, план побега номер тридцать три, но Ванда не пользуется косметикой, потому что, ну правда, вы её видели. Гвен и то соглашается на свидание только потому, что у неё нет права отказаться. 

'Тыковка, нам пиздец', — пишет Ванда Гвен, прикидывая, сможет ли она вылезти через окно под потолком. 

— Ванда? 

О, кстати, вы знали, что Гвен великолепна? И чересчур беспокоится, но это скорее минус, хотя Ванде нравится. 

Гвен не возражает, когда Ванда без предупреждения подсаживает её до окна под потолком, и ловко выбирается наружу, пачкая руки и колени, и это ещё один плюс на её счету. Ванда выбирается следом, едва протискивая мускулистые бёдра, и да, это план номер тридцать четыре, вы ведь не ждали чего-то особенного, верно, потому что иначе это становится немного неловко. 

— Ты заплатила за кофе? — спрашивает Ванда, выглядывая из-за угла. Гвен держится позади на расстоянии полушага. 

Пиздец Злого Дэдпула видно за километр, потому что он большой, цветной и страшный. 

— Нет, — отвечает Гвен, прислушиваясь к паучьему чутью. — Зато вызвала полицию, пожарных и скорую. На всякий случай. 

_Она великолепна._

**Кхм.**

Она великолепна. 

*

Чудо это или нет, но Пиздец Злой Дэдпул, порыскав по городу пару дней, уходит ни с чем, хотя и убивает пару Пауков (нуарный Ванде никогда не нравился). Гвен грустит, но не слишком, а это значит, что второму свиданию всё-таки быть. 

— Так ты расскажешь, что это была за беготня? — спрашивает Гвен, принимая от бармена очередную бутылку. 

— О! 

Конечно, Ванда рассказывает, потому что почему бы и нет, всё же она надеется на третье свидание, счастливую лесбийскую жизнь в окружении как минимум двух собак и одной кошки и пьяный поцелуй в щёку на прощание. Ну, может ещё на самоубийство Пиздец Злого Дэдпула, но тут уж как карты лягут.

Гвен (честно) пытается делать вид, что удивлена и всё такое, но получается у неё плохо, и по мнению Ванды это даже в какой-то степени очаровательно. 

— Так, ладно, — Гвен выбрасывает пустой стакан из-под колы в мусорку и закидывает ногу на ногу, — параллельные вселенные, альтернативные копии, геноцид и красно-чёрное трико, понятно, — она кивает самой себе; ничего сверх нового Ванда не говорит. — Но я поймала тебя на лжи. 

Ванда тупо хлопает глазами. 'Но' ведь значит, что её смутило что-то помимо Пиздец Злого Дэдпула и всего из него вытекающего, так?

— На лжи? — растерянно переспрашивает Ванда. 

Таблички в этот раз не помогают. 

— На лжи, — Гвен снова важно кивает, но Ванда видит улыбку на её губах. — Никто не может довести женщину до оргазма за четыре минуты без прелюдий. 

_О!_

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, тыковка. 

Ванда гладит Гвен по острой коленке и ехидно улыбается. Гвен мягко стряхивает ладонь Ванды. 

— Докажи. 

**А как же первый поцелуй?**

Заткнись. 

_Поддерживаю._

*

Местный Питер Паркер — тот ещё чудила, которому по-хорошему надо бы скрыться в тумане и не высовываться, но нет, у него, видите ли, паучье чутьё тревогу бьёт, хотя могла бы бить Ванда, потому что третье свидание испорчено самым безобразным из всех возможных способом. 

Нет, конечно, лучшая часть свидания проходит на ура, и в этот раз Гвен даже не душит Ванду ногами, хотя ей и без разницы, но Питер, мать его, Паркер, ты издеваешься? Пошёл нахуй. 

— Пошёл нахуй, — вторит Ванда, прикрывая наготу Гвен покрывалом с Гарри Поттером. 

Гвен прячет покрасневшее лицо в ладонях и съезжает по спинке дивана. 

— Гвен, она опасна! — визжит Питер, вставая в боевую стойку охамевшего любителя подглядывать. 

Гвен прячется за подушкой и нервно смеётся; Ванда закатывает глаза. 

— Пацан, ты жуть как невовремя, сейчас будут показывать новую серию 'Черепашек-Ниндзя'. 

Гвен больно щипает Ванду за бедро. Ванда в ответ дёргает Гвен за лодыжку, и она окончательно съезжает вниз, делая и без того неловкую ситуацию ещё более неловкой, потому что теперь сведённые острые коленки Гвен (которые почему-то нельзя гладить) находятся всего в паре сантиметров от подбородка Ванды. 

— Гвен! 

Пацан сдаваться явно не собирается, и это бесит. До показа 'Черепашек-Ниндзя' остаётся всего десять минут, а Ванда надеется ещё успеть разогреть тако и позвонить своему драгдиллеру на побегушках. 

— Питер! — не остаётся в долгу Гвен. 

Титаническими усилиями Гвен подтягивается к спинке дивана, поднимает покрывало с лицом Полумны Лавгуд к груди и смотрит на Питера поверх плеча Ванды. 

Так, стоп, то есть коленки Ванды гладить можно? 

_Ты словно против._

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — говорит Гвен, сильнее сжимая колено Ванды, скрытое покрывалом. — И уж тем более не умру от парочки оргазмов, дубина. Хотя откуда тебе знать... 

Обида и злость местного Питера Паркера в красно-синем трико прямо пропорциональны восторгу Ванды, потому что могла ли она выбрать вселенную лучше этой?

_Определённо нет._


End file.
